


An Average Day on Olympus

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, F/M, Out of Character, Well - Freeform, chat fic, does this count as a chatfic??, idk fam just read it i guess???, it's formatted like a chatfic but it's not actually a chatfic, this literally has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hera and Artemis: Shut up you sorry excuse for a god!(Hermes walks in)Hermes: Are you guys talking about Apollo?The gods have some fun on Olympus.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: anonymous





	An Average Day on Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> apparently, this was my first fic. so. nice.
> 
> i set this as anonymous but you could probably figure out who i am if you tried...

** In the Throne Room... **

Artemis and Zeus: Hera, did you just try to put a curse on Thalia? Feel my wrath!

(Zeus turns and glares at Artemis)

Zeus: Don't talk at the same time as me

Artemis: It's not like I wanted to!

Apollo: Yeah, it's not like she wanted to

(Hera Walks in)

Hera: Did someone call my name?

Zeus and Artemis: You tried to curse Thalia, didn't you?

(Zeus and Artemis glare at each other)

Apollo: Father...Sister...

Hera: Yes, I did. So what?

(Zeus and Artemis turn and glare at Hera)

(Hera glares back)

Apollo: Everyone just calm down...

Hera and Artemis: Shut up you sorry excuse for a god!

(Hermes walks in)

Hermes: Are you guys talking about Apollo?

(Now Apollo glares at everyone, then recites an "r" rated haiku)

Hermes: My ears! Get this dreadful poet out of here!

(Hephaestus randomly appears)

Hephaestus: You talking about Apollo?

(Apollo tackles Hephaestus)

Zeus: I will not have my children in fi-

(Zeus stumbles forward, revealing Ares)

Ares: Ooh! A fight!

(Aphrodite walks in)

Aphrodite: Ares, what are you doing _HERE_? We were talking and you just disappeared!

(Hephaustus snorts)

Hephaestus: Yeah, _"talking"_

(Aphrodite glares at Hephaestus)

(Athena storms in)

Athena: Where's the sea scum?

(Hades walks out of the shadows)

Hades: I assume that you are referring to my idiot brother?

(Poseidon runs in, dripping wet)

Poseidon: Did you just call me an idiot, Death Breath?

Hades: You bet I did, Fish Face!

(Poseidon and Hades start kicking and punching each other)

Ares: Yes, another fight!

Apollo: Really? Hephaestus, get off of me! I want to see!

Zeus: Brothers, calm down…

Poseidon and Hades: Shut it, Sparky!

(Zeus gets really mad)

Zeus: You little-

(Athena shoved Zeus out of the way)

Athena: Me first! Poseidon, do you have any idea what your son did to my daughter?

(Poseidon momentarily stops fight with Hades to raise an eyebrow)

Poseidon: You mean the date that they went on yesterday?

Athena: You knew about it? And you didn’t tell me?

Poseidon: I didn’t tell you for exactly this reason! I knew that you would get all mad about it!

Aphrodite: Mad about what?

(Hades, whose mouth was currently covered by Poseidon’s hand, tried to say something, probably “Don’t you dare tell her!”)

Athena: That Percy took my daughter on a date

Aphrodite: Really? Why didn’t anyone tell me? Wait, this would be their 150th date!

(Aphrodite squeals in excitement)

(Eros sets up a telepathic link with everybody)

Eros: At least they don’t know that Percy just proposed to Annabeth!

Athena and Poseidon: What?!

Eros: Just kidding! Well, Percy hasn’t proposed YET, anyway

Athena and Poseidon: Eros…

Eros: Oops, look at the time! GTG, bye!

(Disables telepathic link)

Athena: When I get my hands on him…

(Poseidon mumbles something about poisoned water)

(Aphrodite lets out another squeal of delight)

Apollo: dad, get Hephaestus off of me!

Hephaestus: Dad, I don’t want to get off of Apollo!

Zeus: Quiet, I’m trying to talk to my wife! Now, if you ever try to curse my daughter-

Artemis: And my very, very loyal Hunter

(Turns to Apollo, who’s still pinned under Hephaestus)

Artemis: You hear that, brother? She’s a very loyal MAIDEN!

Apollo: Actually, I can’t hear anything from underneath Hephaestus’s-

Hephaestus: I’m going to kill you!

Apollo: Too bad, I’m immortal!

(Hestia comes in)

Hestia: What’s going on here?

(Observes everyone fighting)

Hestia: Maybe everyone should just calm down…

(Everyone ignores her)

Zeus: Hera!

Artemis: Hera! Apollo!

Hera: Artemis! Zeus!

Apollo: Hephaestus! Artemis! Hermes!

Hephaestus: Apollo!

Hermes: I don’t care!

(Hermes continues to document everyone on his iPhone 8)

Athena: Poseidon! Aphrodite!

Poseidon: Hades! Athena! Aphrodite!

Hades: Poseidon!

(Aphrodite stares dreamily into the sky while Ares cheers at the Apollo/Hephaestus wrestling match)

Everybody but Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, and Hestia: Feel my wrath!

Hestia: Everybody! Please!

(Everyone continues to ignore her)

(Hestia finally snaps)

Hestia: That’s it! Everyone get your butts back onto your thrones and act like proper gods!

(Everyone obeys, terrified, but Aphrodite pauses)

Aphrodite: I almost forgot that I have to do something!

(Aphrodite claps her hands)

(Athena looks at what Aphrodite did)

Athena: Aphrodite!

(Launches herself at Aphrodite)

** (SPONGEBOB VOICE) MEANWHILE AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD **

(Annabeth and Percy are talking near the archery station)

(Percy looks up and groans. Annabeth looks up and stares, horrified)

(Flying in the air was a banner, carried by doves, that said “ALL HAIL PERCABETH!”)

Percy and Annabeth: Aphrodite!

**Author's Note:**

> [...](https://www.wattpad.com/391879202-percy-jackson-one-shots-an-average-day-on-olympus)


End file.
